The major purpose of the proposed study is to better understand the impact of adolescence upon the child's self-image and coping behavior. In 1974-75 a cohort of 798 children were followed from 6th to 7th grade in two different types of school systems: a K-8 system in which children did not change schools in 7th grade and a K through 6 - Junior High system in which a major environmental change occurred at this time of early adolescence. This early survey explored the impact of pubertal and environmental change upon the child's self-picture and behavior (academic performance and delinquent behavior). The study found that girls experienced this entry into adolescence as more stressful than did boys, particularly in junior high school. We currently have followed 580 of these students into 9th and 555 into tenth in order to investgate the impact of the transition into senior high school with a similar survey interview. Thus, we will be able to investige whether the children who are at risk in middle adolescence (high school age) are the same as those who demonstrated less favorable reactions to the changes of early adolescence. Secondly, this study will help to set normal baselines against which phychopathology in adolescence can be identified. Finally, such data may aid policy-makers whose concern it is to evaluate different school types, particularly the junior-high school.